Ancient Book
The Ancient Book is a book held in place of a shield, and is the God book aligned with Zaros. It can be purchased from Jossik for 5,000 coins after completion of the Horror From The Deep quest along with The Dig Site quest. Although, if a player has any other god books, (such as a Saradomin's holy book) those books must be filled up with their pages before you can obtain any other type of book from Jossik. Ancient books must be made using all four torn Ancient pages which can be purchased from other players, obtained from treasure trails or by cremating a Vyrewatch. Equipping an Ancient book allows the player to preach and perform ceremonies, such as blessing, last rites, and wedding rites by operating it (none of which have any effect on the game itself, and are simply recited lines of text). Lost Ancient books can be reclaimed at the Lighthouse by speaking to Jossik, complete with all pages that have been added, for no cost. It is worth noting that the book's pages sound as if they were written recently, since the book talks about followers of Zaros being oppressed - while when Zaros was in power, he had great influence and many followers. It has the same Inventory image as the Book of the Gods. After completion of One Piercing Note, if the book has all four pages, and you have 60 crafting and 60 prayer, you can use it to create an Illuminated ancient book. This grants you 10,000 Prayer experience and 10,000 Crafting experience (for the first time only) and leaves you with both the Ancient book and an Illuminated Ancient Book. Filling the Ancient Book with all pages currently costs + + + }} coins. 120px |caption = A player wielding the ancient book }} Transcript Partnerships * Ye faithful and loyal to the Great Lord, May ye together succeed in your deeds, Ye are now joined by the greatest power. Last Rites * Thy faith faltered, no power could save thee. Like the Great Lord, one day you shall rise again. Blessing * By day or night, in defeat or victory, The power of the Great Lord be with thee. Preach * Though your enemies wish to silence thee, Do not falter, defy them to the end. Power to the Great Lord! * The followers of the Great Lord are few, But they are powerful and mighty. Power to the Great Lord! * Follower of the Great Lord be relieved: One day your loyalty will be rewarded. Power to the Great Lord! * Pray for the day that the Great Lord rises; It is that day thou shalt be rewarded. Power to the Great Lord! * Oppressed thou art, but fear not: The day will come when the Great Lord rises. Power to the Great Lord! * Fighting oppression is the wisest way, To prove your worth to the Great Lord. Power to the Great Lord! Trivia * The Book of War and the Ancient Book are the only two that do not mention the God's name when reading from them. * If The Ancient Book followed the same naming conventions as the other God Books, it may have been called The Book of Control or The Book of Fate. fi:Ancient book Category:Texts and tomes Category:Books Category:Free Retrieve